While Simba Was Away
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: --Complete-- A VERY different plot Nala gets married to a rouge lion, while Simba was in the oasis Then when the Pride finds out Simba is alive, they must reunite Nala and Simba if there is any hope of the Pride surviving! Many twists planned Read & Re
1. Barren Lands

Title: While Simba Was Gone  
  
Summary: A VERY different plot! Nala gets married to a rouge lion, while Simba was in the oasis! Then when the Pride finds out Simba is alive, they must reunite Nala and Simba if there is any hope of the Pride surviving! Many twists planned! Read & Review!  
  
WARNING: Alternate pairing, Nala/and my original character, Kali. May change later in story, not sure yet. Might be Scar or Simba or even Mufasa back from the dead. Whatever my little heart desires =P  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! THE ONES THAT AREN'T IN THE MOVIE ARE MINE! THIS GOES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES! I AM IN NO WAY ASSOCIATED WITH DISNEY OR THE LION KING!  
  
And, ghost pride is like ghost town.  
  
Chapter 1: Barren Lands.  
  
Nala twisted away from Kali, laughing. "Get away from me, cub," she said still laughing, jokingly. Kali drew back as Nala hit him with her paw lightly. "Who you calling a cub?"  
"You!" she laughed, licking his cheek. It was the only time she was happy, being with Kali, now that Scar's reign as King had destroyed to Pride Lands to little more then a ghost pride. One of the older lionesses, Tika, had dropped to the ground to her death from lack of food. Nala looked around, as she always did, hoping to see a lone animal, a rat, anything.  
They had been hunting the little savannah mice, to keep away from the starvation that was slowly claiming the Pride. But now those, too, were gone, leaving nothing but grass. Now nothing was left. It was just barren land, waiting for the Pride to move on, with the herds.  
But Scar was not only a tyrant, but he was also incompetent as King. He refused to see any lionesses, knowing they would only beg to move with the herds, and chose to become a recluse in the lion's den, coming out only to order the hunting party out or to talk to the few hyenas who still liked him.  
The hyenas were getting angry with 'their' King. The food they had been promised for their loyalty was not in steady supply anymore, as all that was left were a few birds that made sure to keep high in the air, out of the reach of the hunting party, knowing they were desperate.  
Nala was brought from her thoughts when Kali rubbed against her, sitting down by her side. "Mind telling me what's in that mind of yours?" he asked, staring into her eyes, the eyes that always mesmerized him.  
Nala took a deep breath, sighing. "Just thinking about how the Pride Lands have changed since I was a cub," she said softly, staring out, as he did also. She started thinking at how once, she was intended to be with Simba. Her mouth instantly turned into a sad frown. She remembered how she had said it was gross, even though deep inside she was excited to be the future Queen, and Simba's mate.  
"I remember it. My mother took me to visit here once, I remember thinking how plentiful it was. There were many, almost too many, herds."  
"There were never to many. It was perfect, just as I thought it always would be." Nala replied, cleaning her paw.  
"Nala, would you, um, want to be married to me?" Nala perked her ears in interest.  
She smiled, blushing a bit, "Yeah. That would be nice." Kali smiled to, his eyes shining. "Well then lets!" he exploded.  
But Nala was still sullen. "Scar will never accept the marriage, or perform it. He want's," she sighed, "for me to have his cub. He already announced that he would impregnate me, even though I'm far from my date." By then, her ears were pinned.  
"He can't do that!" he declared, "It's against the Law of the Lands, I'm sure!"  
"It is, but he can change them. He's king," she gently reminded him. She rubbed the top of her head under his chin. "We'll find a way, we will," she said soothingly, watching the stars. She found herself wondering if Simba was up there, because he didn't even get the chance to be King, and she was sure he would've been a great King, a King to be remembered.  
  
Sarafina swallowed, watching Scar anxiously, as he went to the tip of Pride Rock, hoping he wouldn't call for the hunting party, as her eyes searched for Nala.  
Sarabi walked to her side. "Have you seen her?" She shook her head, still watching for her only cub, who was anything but a cub now. Lions had noticed her, even some who already had mates, and she had been taking a interest in one in particular - Kali. She saw the grass move on the other side, where Scar couldn't see her.  
"Nala?" she hissed.  
"I'm here, I'm here. Am I in trouble from Scar?" she asked. Sarabi shook her head. "He's about to call for us, now, though. Where were you?" Nala smiled.  
"You were with Kali again, weren't you?" Sarafina smiled. Nala smiled also.  
"I don't know what to do. He asked me to marry him today, and I want to, but Scar will never agree."  
Sarafina frowned, but here eyes were sparkling. "I know what you have to do," she swallowed, "You have to run, run away with him. You won't ever be married, because the lioness must be married by her Pride, but you will be mates in your heart. That is the only way." Sarafina licked Nala's cheek, comforting her.  
"But I don't want to leave you! Sarabi, my friends!" Nala cried.  
Sarafina lowered her head angrily to Nala. "Shush! Do you want Scar to hear," she hissed. Her eyebrows were scrunched in anger, concern, "I want your life to be full of something, I want you to live," her eyebrows lightened, "You will die if you stay here. There is nothing left for this Pride, and some are already dropping. Your bones jut out, a lioness so young like you should not be in this condition. You need to find a land with herds, dreams, and a mate." Sarafina smiled again, "I love you."  
"I love you too," she whispered to her mother, leaning against her. "I will leave, during the hunting party. Say I was killed when I fell off a cliff or something."  
"But he will want to see the body!"  
"Tell him it was too mangled to see and then some hyenas ate it. Anything. Just," she sighed, "I still don't know if I should leave."  
"Of course, you-"She was interrupted by the annoyed call of Scar's asking for Sarabi as he usually did, always wanting her to get the hunting party going.  
"Sarabi, get food today. I mean it," he snarled, his voice getting lower, "Or perhaps YOU will be my next meal." Several gasps came from the lionesses, their ears pinned.  
"There is nothing to hunt! Why don't you come with us one time, tell us how much you see for as far as we travel!" This earned her a cheeky grin from her king.  
"I don't have to do anything I don't want," he said, still smiling, "I'm the KING!" Sarabi snarled at him, leaping off of a large rock to where the hunting party stood, waiting for her so they could go out.  
"Let's go," she growled, still angry. The lionesses followed her, all with heavy hearts, knowing their last chance of a good heir - Nala - would be leaving for a better life.  
Nala spotted Kali and smiled, as he came from his hiding spot in the long African grasses to her side. Nala rubbed against him, purring, but also starting to cry. He understood - she was leaving her family, and where she had lived all of her life. Nala looked toward her mother for support, but Sarafina was just staring at the ground, digging at it with one of her claws.  
"Bye, everyone," she said softly, joining Kali, and running. Running away from Pride Rock, home of the starving lionesses, tyrant King, and barren lands.  
  
A/N: What do ya think? OOO this story's gonna be good! Review! 


	2. Rafiki's Plan

A/N: Rafiki's dialog is not spelled together or even words put together, but just read through it out loud and you will understand. They way I wrote it was for his accent to come through. Thanks.  
  
CHAPTER RATED: PG - 13 For language and suggestive themes.  
  
Chapter 2: Rafiki's Plan  
  
"I thought I'd inform you, Rafiki," Sarabi said, at the bottom of the tree, looking up at the history keeper of Pride Rock, "that Nala has left with Kali, to find a new life away from the tyranny of Scar."  
Rafiki's eyes did not waver with the news. "Dat Nala, she has always been independ ant, even as a cub. She will be a Queen."  
"I hoped so," Sarabi replied. "Kali and her would make an ideal Pride." The old baboon smiled and nodded, taking a large chunk of fruit in his mouth and chewing loudly. Sarabi cleared her throat. "Well, I better get going, I will soon be noticed missing." Rafiki nodded once again and the ex-queen was off.  
  
Nala jumped on top of Kali, grinning, pinning him down. "We made it!" she squealed when they landed on the ground. Kali licked her cheek, smiling too.  
Nala stopped smiling, suddenly looking confused. "Now what?" Kali was now, too, confused. "I mean," she replied to his face, "What do we do now that were away? How do we start a pride?"  
"Wellll," thought Kali. He had never actually thought of what they would do after Nala escaped the clutches of Scar. "We get lionesses, build a following, find some nice land with herds, and settle down." It sounded so easy, but Nala knew it would be complicated.  
"I suppose, we better start looking for land," Nala said, taking a step.  
"Or we could take over a kingdom! Of course, we'd have to check it out for a couple of months, you would have to be a "lioness" there, figure out his weak points. Then I will formally challenge him, and beat him, then I will be King, and you my dear Nala, will be Queen." She smiled at the thought of being queen, and it brought her joy, but also sadness. Because every time she thought of being queen, she thought of Simba and Pride Rock.  
"Your thinking about him again, aren't you?" he asked..  
She sighed, sitting down. "Yes, but, I. . . I don't know," she said, sighing again. Kali wrinkled his nose.  
"Do you love him?"  
Nala's head spun over to him. "What did you say?"  
"I said, 'Do you love him?'"  
"I love him, as a friend, but not like that. I might have once," he eyes shifted to the ground, "But not anymore." Kali smiled, rubbing against her.  
"It's time to get to work."   
  
The lone shaman climbed quickly down his home onto the dry, dead savanah grass. He had smelt something in the winds, something that had begged him to go north. He had no clue who or what it was, but he was sure it was important. The great Kings of the past would not take him away from his much need position as consoltant and counsoler unless it was important.  
  
Rafiki's plan was to just follow it. Follow where the scent was coming from.  
He used his walking stick for support as he jogged across the land that had brought so much hatred and sadness. He stopped for a moment, a noise catching his attention.  
Suddenly Nyota, a lioness from the pride, jumped in front of him, startling him. "Nyota, darlin' what are you doin' out herea?"  
"I was coming for you. One of the lionesses is going into labor, and- "  
The old baboon held his hand in front of her. "I have a task, much larger then life itself accordin' to da Kings," he said, pointing to the sky, "Get Sarabi, she's helped in many, many cub births. She can do it, I know." Nyota nodded, heading back toward Pride Rock.  
Rafiki started out again, searching for whatever it may be that waited for him at the other end.  
  
Nala stood quietly as a lion leading three lionesses halted in front of her, angrily. The King's face softened, looking at her, "What are you doing here?"  
"I am from the pride, named Pride Rock. It has crumbled to little more then dirt, but I was under the rule of the tyrant King Scar, until I ran away at the wish of my mother to find a different pride to live my life."  
"Do you have a mate?" he questioned, eyeballing her. Nala and Kali had already decided she would tell them about him.  
"Yes, his name's Kali," she said, "But I know not where he is right now. He is supposed to follow my trail, to join the pride." The King scowled, but he would get this lioness for his den, for his pleasure.  
"Come on, then," he said roughly, rudly. Nala and Kali had known for a fact that he also, too, was a tyrant, the lionesses of the pride would surely cheer for Kali. 'Not to mention,' thought Nala, 'He's old and scrawny.' She then thought of Kali - sleek and muscular, ready to dominate. Scar, how she hated him so much.  
  
Flashback  
  
Nala started to run out of the den when she realized what was going on, why all these young lionesses were here, in a line. She had been placed first in it, and was so naive that she had no idea what was going on.  
Scar stood in front of her path, smiling, watching her try to run around. She tried to pass him, but he simply stood in front of her. She bared her teeth, running sideways to get past him. This time he tried to mount her, she remembered her roar, the kick of her back paws, sending him tumbling into the rock wall. He quickly got up and went back to her, pinning her.  
She smiled and then flipped him over as then she was pinning him. She roared in his face. "My date has not come. It is it against the law." Her eyes were in angry slits. "I'm taking ALL of the lionesses that are to young for, for," she spat, "for this!"  
She called out all of the younger lionesses, knowing the others were to there date and there was no law to call them out of it. "Come on," she motioned to the young ones she had called, some even older then her though, "Let's go."  
Scar stared daggers as she left, knowing she was the one he most wanted, most desired...  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Nala grimmiced at the reminder, but then nodded to the King and followed him into the den where the pride slept, so similar to the Pride Lands in the time of Mufasa's reign. She sighed, not liking the way this King was looking at her. She frowned at him disgustingly when he smiled at her, in a I-want-you look.  
She looked out toward the open savannah, and for an instant thought she saw Kali in the grasses.  
  
A/N: Like? No? Review! 


	3. Laughing

1THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Also, there is a few bits of dialouge borrowed from Disney's The Lion King which I own nothing of!

Chapter 3: Laughing

Three months later...

Nala lay lazily on a large rock, trying to forget her thoughts. She had only seen Kali five times in three months, but he said he would come today. So she watched for him, getting up and stretching, wandering away from the pride.

"Hey, Nala!" called out one lioness, "Where you going?" Nala turned to face the group."I just need to take a walk. By myself," she add quickly when one started to stand. "I'll be back later."

"Before you go," called out as the king called to her, "Would you come in here so we could speak, privately?" Nala was confused, but went up anyway to visit.

"As you know, I need a queen," he started, but Nala interrupted him.

"As you know, I have a mate!"

"I don't care! King gets first choice," he smiled, licking his lips and advancing towards her. Nala stepped back, stumbling over a small stone, and flipped onto her back. The king took this opportunity to pin her. "You WILL be my queen! You have no choice!" His breath was hot on her neck.

Nala roared in his face, pushing him away. "You are breaking conduct rules! I have a mate, you cannot advance upon me!" Nala got up quickly, running toward the exit.

"Then why have we not seen this Kali!" he roared at her.

"I have! That's all that matters!" She stormed out, running out toward the open grass.

"What's the matter, Nala?" called out someone, but she ignored them, running faster. Some watched her, concerned, but others ignored her, continuing to sunbathe.

Nala ran until she reached where she had agreed to meet him. It was early yet - the day had only begun, they had agreed to meet mid-day. She sat, resting, trying not to think, watching the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the matter?" asked Sarabi, sitting next to Sarafina. She sighed again.

"I don't know. I should be happy for Nala, but all I can think about is how I wish I had told her to not go, to stay, but I know it's not right."

"You did the right thing," soothed her best friend, butting her in the neck lightly. Sarafina scooted away.

"I'm thinking of visiting her, somehow tracking her."

"What! You can't! Scar might track you, which would kill your daughter! I'm sorry, Fina, but it's impossible." That's when she finally let go of the tears, the tears of knowing she will probably never see her only cub again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rafiki lifted his weary brown eyes from the sand underneath his feet to the green in front of him. The wind urged him on, and he did, but his eyes did not look away from the oasis in front of him. He was weary from his travels, as old as a baboon as he was, went hurriedly to the nearest tree to take a much needed nap.

Rafiki woke to the sound of conversation. He rubbed his eyes and then grabbed onto the nearest limb, swinging with his arms. "I think that you need a girlfriend," the voice laughed. Rafiki looked down to see a lion, but he looked up again, realizing the wind had stopped. He shifted his gaze to the lion, there was something so familar about him.

Then he realized who it was. It was Simba, the King! He decided to wait until the muscular lion was by himself, away from this warthog and meerkat.

He watched the trio with careful eyes, and when he split from the warthog and meerkat, Rafiki lowered himself from the tree in front of his face. "Helloooo."

Simba raised an eyebrow, taking a step back. "Who are you." The baboon smiled, lowering himself even lower.

"Now, tat's not da question, is it? Da question is, whooo are you?" The lion was now utterly confused. The old mandrill smiled, "I know who you are! You're Mufasa's boy!" The lion looked up confused. "Now aren't you?"

"Yes, how did you know that, have you been following me, are-"

"Oh, stop before ya hurt yerself!" the shaman laughed, slapping the golden male on the back playfully. "But I know something you don't know about him!"

"What? What is it! Please tell me!" yelled Simba, eager to learn anything about his father.

"That," he whispered, and then yelled, "HE'S ALIVE!" Simba's eyes turned into large saucers, his mouth breaking into a smile.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Of course I do! And I can show him to you! You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way!" Rafiki laughed once again as he took of running to where he had rested before, by a small pond. He turned to the king, "Come on now, slowpoke!" Simba took off faster after the baboon.

Soon they approached the pond, and Rafiki ordered him to look in it. "See, it's Mufasa!"

"That's just my reflection," he said sadly, turning away.

Rafiki took the young male's head in his hands, directing it toward the water for a better look. "See, he live's in you." Simba rolled his eyes, completely convinced Rafiki was nuts.

"Look, it's my reflection, but thanks for trying," he said quietly, running away from his reflection.

"You don't get it, do you?" called Rafiki, and then suddenly he was at his side. "As long as you remember him, and don't deny his memory, he live's on." Simba gave him one more look before continuing toward where he slept briskly.

Rafiki looked up toward the sky, not knowing what to do. He called out to the Kings, Mufasa in particular, "I'm trying. But he's so darn stubborn. But of course, Mufasa, he is your son!" and he laughed, as if Mufasa was right next to him, laughing also.


	4. Some Convincing Needed

A/N: First all, the reason I haven't updated regularly is school and computer problems. Also, I have no idea how to connect one of my ideas to my last ones here so this chapter and the next might be a little out of wack. Thanks XOXO, Alyssa.

PG-13 for language.

Tiifu - loyal; loyalty

Chapter Four - Some Convincing Needed

Simba looked over to his left, where Timon and Pumbaa were eating. "You know, kid," said Timon as he slurped a an insect. "You've been pretty quiet today. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," he sighed, rolling over on his back to look at the stars, trying so hard to find Mufasa. He just had to be up there with the great Kings, he was the greatest king! He looked over to his right for a brief second, and saw that crazy baboon again. "Oh Kings," he muttered.

"What?" asked Pumbaa, swallowing.

"There's that crazy baboon I met yesterday, remember I told him about you."

Timon walked over to his side. "Oh yeah...Think he's stalking you?"

"I don't know. He knew very personal stuff, like my father, and then he went crazy on me by showing me my reflection and saying it was Mufasa."

"Wow, he really is crazy." Timon cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEY CRAZY BABOON! COME HERE!"

"Who are you callin' a crazy baboon?" yelled back Rafiki, running over here. "Now if you would excuse us," he said, pointing to himself and Simba.

"Do you want us to leave ya alone, Simba?" asked Pumbaa.

"Of course he doesn't!"

"Actually, if you could..."

"I see how it is. Come on Pumbaa, I can tell when were not wanted." They walked away slowly, but not before one last long glance from Timon.

"Ah, now dat were alone," the mandrill started, "I need to tell ya that ya need to come back."

"Come back to where?" he asked, confused.

"Pride Rock, you're home, your kingdom."

"You know what?" Simba spat, "You are nuts!" he turned to leave when Rafiki held onto his tail. For an ancient, he was strong. But Simba easily got away and started to jog.

"You know, Scar took ova!" Simba stopped dead in his tracks, turning around. "Da lionesses, der starvin', and der cubs are dying from lack o' milk, 'cause der mothas don't get enough to eat. Scar won't move them, so they will die. It is certain, unless a certain lion comes back to his rightful place."

"I can't allow them to starve. I'll just get rid of Scar, and let my mother rule," he decided, already wandering in the direction of Pride Rock. Rafiki smiled; it was atleast a start.

"Whatever you heart says," Rafiki replied. "You know the way, the way you traveled so long ago when you were a cub. Go, go save Pride Rock."

Simba brushed his paw along the dirt in a circle, memories of Pride Rock and his father, his mother, Nala, and the lionesses surrounding him. His first pouncing lesson, his first lesson on the lionesses, getting in trouble constantly, and he was almost overwhelmed.

"I don't even know you, though."

"Look, you know me, I wasn't around when ya grew up because I was on a long trip, but I came back shortly after all of the tragedy. I was one of da first to hold ya when you were born." The mandril clearly had the interest of the young lion now. "Ya, ya have to come back. The Pride Lands will surely completely die if ya don't. It is almost there now. There is no water in da lands. Dis is when usual prides flourish, because dey can live off the blood of the animals. But your Pride flounders, because da animals left shortly before da drought in search of a Pride that would not kill out der whole clan. The zebra clan, poor souls, had three who escaped the claws of the hyenas."

Simba stood, flabbergasted with all the information he just attained. "I, oh my Kings, what have I done," he muttered, putting his paws over his head.

"Just come back, den all will be forgotten. I'm sure of it." Rafiki paused, letting him reflect on what he had just said. "Just consida it." With that, the baboon started his long quest toward the Pride Lands, nothing more to say. Simba looked after him longingly, wondering what was the right thing to do. Well, of course he knew the right thing to do, but what did he want to do? He paused to take a long sip of water from the ongoing creek, and stood straight, wondering if he even knew who he was.

Nala paused, looking up at into the lion that stood in her path's eyes. "Kali!" she cried out, giving him licks all over his cheek. He laughed, returning the licks, and then sat down.

"So, how's it going?" Nala's face immediately turned sour, her mouth formed into a disgusted frown. "What? What is it?"

"The King, he's making advances toward me. I reminded him it was against the laws of the lands, but he didn't care, he said King gets first pick . . . "

"Oh, Nala," he said softly, wrapping a paw around her. Nala scooted closer, snuggling.

"When are you going to challenge him? Please, soon. Please."

"Very soon. Before the next full moon." Nala smiled, scooting even closer, and rested her head under Kali's mane.

Sarabi, then hunting party a fair distance behind, and Scar stood near the edge of Pride Rock. "Sarabi, you are not doing your job. You're not providing food. Therefore, you are killing the Pride," Scar sneered, raising his head importantly.

"I am not the one who let the hyenas in, taking all the food!" she challenged. Scar raised his paw and struck her in the face, and she almost fell. But she held her ground. "I'm not the one that won't let anybody leave for better lands, or move with the herds." Scar advanced upon her again, and she took a step back. She looked behind her to see where the ledge was, when Scar struck her again.

"AH!" she roared as she skidded across the rock to the side, clinging there but quickly getting up. "Are you trying to murder me for telling the truth?" Scar raised a paw again when something hit him from behind, causing him to lose his balance and nose dive into the rock. He got up quickly, turning around. His eyes went large, and he backed away a step.

"Mufasa," he hissed.

The lion shook his head. "Not right, Uncle Scar." Scar smiled.

"Simba," he said, trying to sound pleasant, but his voice got lower, "I thought you were dead." The hyenas recoiled behind the rocks, leaving to hide.

"No Scar. I know it was your plan that I die, but your hyenas didn't follow through with it. They're almost as weak as you." Now Simba was grinning, and walked toward his Uncle.

Scar, realizing there wasn't much of the rock behind him, stood his ground. "Now, now, Simba. Let's not get hasty . . . "

"Why not? You were hasty when it came to trying to kill me."

"Only for punishment for killing Mufasa." The lionesses' eyes went wide, turning their attention from Scar to Simba.

"It was an accident," he hissed, taking another step.

Scar stood from his pouncing position. "Soooo! You admit it!" he sneered.

"NO!"

"Tell them the truth." Simba turned to face the confused lionesses, when Scar knocked him onto his side, dangerously close to the edge.

Simba's chin quivered, his eyes expelling water. "Yes, but - "

"YOU ADMIT IT!"

"Listen!" Scar swiped at him again, and as normal instinct, Simba took a step back, but there was no where to step. Simba clung to the rock, his eyes wide, he glanced at the land below him. Jagged rocks and fire. His claws dug in all the more, but he was slipping.

"Guess what. I killed Mufasa, that greedy bastard of a lion."

"What? You did?" He roared, it all making sense now. He hooked his claws into Scar's flesh, pulling himself up with it. Scar roared in pain, deep holes now on each of his shoulder blades. Simba reached the top and then tackled Scar, causing him to go off the edge, but Simba fell too. "SCAR! LET GO!" Scar's paws were wrapped around his hind legs.

"If I'm going, your going."

"FOR THE PRIDE!" roared a lioness, jumping off the ledge and tackling Scar, causing him to lose his grip on the young lion and both fell to their death. The lionesses cried out, gathering at the edge, watching one of their own fall, while some helped Simba off of the edge.

Simba bowed his head. "A lionesses with such tiffu shall always be remembered," he deemed in the middle of his speech. "I know none of us will ever forget her."

Sarabi stepped forward, still crying, but not for the deceased lioness. "Simba? How can it be? You're alive?"

Simba swallowed. "I, uhh..."

"Where have you been all this time? I mean, you were to be king!" Sarabi sobbed, lionesses gathering to console her.

"I have been living in an oasis. Scar sent me away, told me I was responsible for his death, and then tried to get the hyenas to attack me."

"We need to have a meeting!" cried out Sarafina. "RIGHT NOW!" Simba's head jerked to her direction, confused.

"What is it Aunt Sarafina?"

"You have to find your mate." Sarabi's eyes grew wide with remembrance. Simba looked confused again, and looked around the gathering.

"Where...Where is Nala?"

"She took off with her mate. I mean, a male who is not her mate now that you are not dead . . . I . . . " Simba's eyes grew wider. He didn't know what he expected, certainly not for her to wait for a "dead" him, but he had not expected her to have a mate so soon.

"Well, can't I just choose another? I mean, I'm sure Nala's very happy," he choked.

"It's against the laws of the lands," spoke Sarabi, "Nala has been promised to you on the day of Nala's birth, a couple days after yours. If you ever came back, you were promised to her. She wasn't supposed to have a mate, ever, but we felt bad for Nala . . . I mean, she didn't even get the opportunity of cubs, so we gave her to Kali . . . "

"Kali? Is that his name?" he asked jealously, although he knew not why.

Sarafina's throat closed. "Yes," she whispered, secretly happy. Nala would come back, it would be the happy place it had been planned to be, even though Mufasa was no longer with them.

Sarabi spoke up. "We can't make her go away from Kali."

"Yes we can. She is my mate."

Sarafina stood angrily now. "You act as if she is a piece of meat up for bargain. She is a lioness," she stated through bared teeth.

Simba's eyes softened, and he spoke softly and sadly. "I know. I hope I haven't lost her," he said as he turned his head into the wind, his mane flowing magnificently and as he took it in, he could have sworn he smelt Nala in its fragrance.

Alyssa

PS: The next one has a song! Wooooohoo! Also Nala and Simba meet! Also might be a while until next update, depends when I get around to dumping this thingy.


	5. Plan Of Action

1I know I said this one was going to have a song, but I forgot what song I was going to redo LOL so there's not now . . . yeah . . .

Schools been hectic . . .

Chapter 5: Plan of Action.

Simba stood solidly in front of his fellow lionesses. "So, how do we find her?"

"Do you think the trails still good?" questioned Sarafina. Sarabi shook her head, facing east, raising a paw to point.

"No, but they went this way. We all watched them."

"This is a bad idea," Sarafina said softly, "Nala's in love. With Kali. She's not going to want to come back to some betrothed lion that she thought was dead for two years now. I know her, and her heart is with Kali."

"We'll see," said Simba, but he felt his own heart failing, sinking. Who was this Kali? Was he stronger then himself? Did he really love Nala, as not only a mate but a friend as he did? What about him? 'Of course she doesn't in you,' his mind argued, 'You've been gone for two years! You're nothing but a childhood playmate that died, that she happened to be betrothed to.'

Simba sighed. "Let's vote. All for just traveling east, stand to my right, and all wishing to follow what we think is her trail, to my left please." Lionesses scattered, but it was clear that just going east had won. "So it is," he bellowed, "We will be traveling east, starting at sunrise tomorrow. Dismissed, my lionesses, and get a good night sleep, for tomorrow will be a tiring day." Lionesses scattered, talking amongst themselves about the decision, and what tomorrow might hold in store for the future of the pride from Pride Rock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, it's too early!" cried out one lioness as the roar from Simba awoke the sleeping pride. Yawning, tired voices soon filled the cave along with the playing of children and the bickering between the two age groups.

"All chosen to go with me on my quest, please leave your cubs with other lionesses. If you can't find a lioness to babysit, please come up to the front with your cubs to be situated." Simba dealt with all the little things that must be done, but impatiently, because he wanted to go and now. He looked over at his mother, who would be staying behind as well as Sarafina, who were both taking in any cubs that they could.

Soon the things were in order, and they were ready to find their future.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kali, I thought you were going to do it before the next full moon. This is the second!" she exclaimed, raising her head to look at the full moon. "Are you just stringing me along? I really thought you wanted to do this!"

"I do, I do!" he reassured her, going to give her a lick on the cheek but Nala backed away from him, ears pinned.

"Do it. Now."

"Nala, I just can't go up and prance up there now, in the middle of the night!" he argued, standing up.

Nala stood up also. "Yes you can, and you will! That is, if you love me," she challenged, frowning.

"Of course I do! At least wait one more night, for me to get rested. Tomorrow night will be the night, if not you may slit my throat." Nala's frown became a smile.

"I'll hold you to that, too," she laughed, pinning him to the ground flirtatiously. Kali smiled up at her.

"Do you want cubs?" Nala released him quickly, backing away and sitting.

"That was unexpected."

"Do you?"

"Yes, of course." Kali stepped toward her smiling, but she tucked her tail between her hind legs, now knowing what he meant. "Not at this moment though! Wait until you are King, then I will have as many cubs as you see fit." Kali smiled broader.

"Whatever you say, my Queen," he bowed stiffly. Nala felt strangely distant. Kali hadn't visited much, and sometimes Nala's mind wondered as to if he had another mate chosen all along. But she tried to erase the thoughts out of her head, because Kali loved her. He told her so often, and he would never do that. Never.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sarabi paced worriedly, away from the pride, who were currently taking a five minute break, and not thinking of Simba anymore, but for herself.

FLASHBACK

Sarabi sat down by a nervous Sarafina curiously. "So, you wanted to talk?" she said plainly.

Sarafina cleared her throat, her eyes darting, but finally resting on the ex Queen's eyes. "Yes, well you've been so depressed, I have an idea to make you come out of it, but," she cleared her throat again, cautiously continuing with the conversation, "I don't know how you'll react. I think you should, um, how do I say this? I think you should spend the night with a rouge lion." Sarabi opened her mouth to speak but her friend covered it with her paw. "Let me finish. I think you need something to love, something to cuddle, something to feel next to your body. A cub would do that. Now you can speak."

"Scar. He'll kill it, he want's none of us to have cubs other then his. He will, Sarafina, you've seen him do it before."

"He can't. It's against the laws of the lands. 'A Queen's cub, no matter whose or when, shall never be killed, or face the consequences of death.' "

"He can CHANGE THAT!"

"Calm down! No, he can't, for it's a rule set in stone. All the prides have this law, and it won't happen Sarabi. I promise."

Sarabi cast her eyes downward. "I still can't. I have morals, and I must stay true to Mufasa."

"This isn't out of love, or lust. This is just for the purpose of impregnation. I'm sure he would understand. I truly do."

She considered this for a moment. "I would love another cub. Do you, ah, know where any rouge lions may be?"

Sarafina smiled, "There was one reported to be on the southeast boundary, and one directly to the south." The ex Queen gave her best friend one last glance before bounding off in the savannah grasses.

Hate? Like? Love? Send my your reviews!

XOXO - Alyssa


	6. Revolations About the Family

1A/N: Sorry to all that said I have to write faster, I'm slow and actually I have 4 tests tomorrow that I should be studying for but I dun wana!!! lol.

Responses:

Kiara32- Yes, Simba killed Scar. But that was a flashback, as labeled :).

Doppleganger33- Hmm, I didn't think Kali was being a jerk. I guess it's just perception

The Silent Reaper- yes, 'rouge' is spelled 'rogue.' lol.

EVERYONE- Thanks for reviewing

CHAPPIE IS PG-13

Also, bastard is not meant in a mean way, it is meant in its original definition as "an offspring without a father."

Okay, on with the show!

The ban of lionesses, with Simba leading them

"Who's there?" called out a lion from in the grasses. Simba tried to peer through them but could not.

"I am Simba, King of the Pride Lands, with some of my lionesses. Who are you?"

"That's not any of your concern!" The voice sounded almost panicked.

"Show yourself!"

"No! Leave these lands! The King is powerful and does not take well to other lions traipsing on his land."

Sarafina sighed, stepping forward. "I recognize your voice, Kali. Come out and tell me where Nala is."

"Nala does not want to see you. She told me so herself, she was glad to get away from Pride Rock and all the lions in it," Kali sneered, but panicked, he knew Nala would most likely go back if asked.

Sarafina swallowed, doubting for a second. "Kali, I know my own daughter. She would never say that. Quit with the act! Where is she?"

"SHE SAID SHE HATED YOU! SHE DOES N'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" Sarafina opened her mouth to argue but Simba shook his head.

"If you do not show her to us, I will be forced to attack you."

"Yeah, then you kill me, and never find her. Good plan Eienstein." Simba, now boiling with anger, rushed into the grasses, finally seeing this lion for the first time, and tackling him to the ground.

"So you are Kali!"

"SIMBA!" cried out Sarabi, coming in between Kali and Simba, forcing them apart. "Stop being so irrational!"

"Why should I? To this, to this brute!"

"I wanted to tell you this in private . . . "

Simba wasn't listening. "Don't try to defend HIM!"

"Don't talk that way to your brother!" Simba and Kali gasped, and the lionesses looked at them uneasily. None of them had the courage to tell their King, either, about the brother he had.

Simba came up to her. "Kali? How? I- . . . "

Kali. "Mom, he's your son? I knew this Simba dude was "our pride's savior", but you never told me he was your son! Is he also a bastard?"

Simba laughed out, coldly. "A bastard? My father was King, King Mufasa . . . wait!" he turned to his mother again, "You mated with someone other then dad? How can you say you've been faithful?"

Sarabi was in tears. "You weren't there!" she cried, "I was depressed, I didn't want to mate. I just wanted a cub. And I got one, actually two. Kali and his twin sister, Sabili."

"I have a sister too? Oh, Kings . . . "

"Calm down Simba. We still have to find Nala."

"Nala doesn't want to see you!"

"SHUT IT KALI! MY DAUGHTER WANTS TO SEE ALL OF US!" Soon, the groups of seven were jumping in, arguing and screaming.

"SHUT UP!" came a strange voice, "SOME OF US JUST CAME FOR A DRINK!" Out stepped Nala, in all of her grumpy, irritated glory. Her mouth dropped.

"Mom! Sarabi! Kali? What are you all doing here, and together? Wow!" she rubbed against her mother and Sarabi, giving Kali a lick on the cheek. She said hi to the pride members, stopping short at Simba.

"Hi Nala," he said, unsure.

Her face scrunched up, thinking. "Do I know you?" Sarabi and Sarafina exchanged glances and Sarafina stepped up to her daughter's ear.

"Dear, it's Simba." Nala's eyes opened wide, clearly she was confused.

"Simba? How can that be? I..."

"It's him."

A/N: Sorry it's short. If you could please vote on which story you would like me to continue, because this story is almost done, it would be most appreciated. Please make in informed decision by remembering all of the following stories, and if you have not read them, go read them then come back and vote! Also, below, there are a few new stories I have never posted! Thanks!

Nala's Story: Scar Is King/ Cub Of Scar's- These 2 stories are together, because Cub Of Scar's is the sequel to Nala's Story. Remember, this is where Scar lived, Vitani is actually Fetaya's cub, she got cubnaped, now she's back, and now Scar's dead. But so is Simba hehe. I actually think it's time to lay this to rest, but if enought people vote, who knows! ::shrugs::

The Story Of Simba's Daughters- Remember, this is where they had twins after Kiara, Safi, and Fuadi. Many of you had questions about what happened afterward, so yah.

No Mate Of My Own- This was a short one chappie, but it has great potential for a sequal. It was about Liani, Sarabi's mother, and wellll yeah go read it if you hadn't. It's short. And I liked it lol.

While Simba Was Away (this story lol)- When this story ends, it would be like a TLK 2 but not with that story line (most likely, the outsiders will not play a big part, kiara/kovu may not even be born, who knows what would come in my head lol)

Simba's Time- Simba dies. That's pretty much it lol. I don't think there is much continuation potential here, but u never know ::shrugs::

TLK3: Unknown Birth: This one's hard to explain, so just go read it lol. I actually might do another even if no one votes. I don't know. I have no clue lol.

Devastation- Nope, I haven't shared this one yet. This would be not a continuation, it'd be a new story. Duh. LOL. This is about what if Kovu stuck to the plan and hadn't fallen in love with Kiara?

So who do YOU vote for? EVERYONE VOTE, EVEN IF U DON'T WANT TO REVIEW OR WHATEVER OR YOUR READING THIS AND NEVER REVIEW, JUST REVIEW TO VOTE!!! THANKS!!

Love, Alyssa


	7. Nala's Decision

1"Nala, you must choose, to come back and be Queen with Simba, or stay with Kali," said Sarabi, worried about the answer.

"How can you ask me this? I, umm, I don't know."

"What?" called out Kali, clearly outraged, "How can you not know right away you want to be with me, your fiancé?"

"I don't know because you've lied to me, Kali!" she screamed, almost in tears. "I don't know, I don't know. I just need to go think. I'll be back before sunset," she said, running into the grasses.

"Nala, wait!" called out Sarafina, running after her. Sarabi ran in front of her, stopping her.

"She needs to think, Sarafina. Give her time. She's so confused right now." Sarafina took one last look at the grasses she had entered, sighing, then lying down.

Simba perked his ears. "Someone's coming," he said, raising to his haunches. The rest of the lionesses, too, raised to sit.

Nala appeared from the grasses slowly, old and new trails of tears could be seen on the fur under her eyes and on her cheeks. "I have decided," she said slowly, "that neither of you will I be betrothed to. Both have lied and deceived me. But, I am going back to Pride Rock." She turned to Kali, "Kali, if you truly love me, then you'll come back, and we'll talk." She took a moment, then added, "We'll see, we'll see."

A/N: THE END! Yep, no warning again. BUT, before your all like "What's up with Kali and Sabili? Does Nala ever choose one of them? Does Kali come back to Pride Rock? There will be a SEQUAL! Yahhh! But heres the thing, you wont see any of the pride landers for a bit. Because the first couple of chapters are going to be AAS... All About Sabili lol. First chapter might be a brief chapter about Kali and Sabili's cubhood, but theres nothing really interesting there, I think lol. Well, I really only get time to write on the weekend, so the next one will probably get posted on Sunday.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO NAME U ALL CAUSE IM GOING TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPIE! ACTUALLY I MIGHT PUT IT ON TONIGHT! WOO! Lol


End file.
